Just Friends?
by xCeNaBaBiix
Summary: A John Cena fic Summary included in first chapter! FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Adelaide Presley and John Cena have been best friends since before he joined the WWE. She realizes that she's fallen in love with him. However, she's unsure of his feelings towards her and decides to move on. What will happen once she finds out his true feelings for her?**

_A/N: I know it's been a while sinceI wrote one of these, and it might sound like my first story, I don't know. shrugs But I hope you guys enjoy this, and remember, your reviews will always be appreciated! Now on to the story!_

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

Adelaide had never been in love before, but since the day she laid her eyes on her soon-to-be best friend, the newly crowned WWE Champion, she knew what it felt like to love someone unconditionally.

They had met two years before he started wrestling for the WWE...

**_FLASHBACK_**

_He had come into Hard Knocks Gym one day when Adelaide had been there.She was a regular there, considering she was a serious kick boxer. However, John had never seen her before, but when he saw her that day, his life had never been the same. He walked over to the bench next to hers and sat down, taking off his t-shirt._

_She put the weights down and took her towel, wiping the sweat from her face. She noticed John from the corner of her eye and smiled, turning to him. "Hey."_

_He returned her smile. "How are ya?"_

_She let out a sigh. "Great. How about you?"_

_"Great." He watched her take a sip of her water. "Tired from your workout?"_

_She put the cap back on and stood up. "Nope, just gettin' started." She stuck out her hand. "By the way, the name's Adelaide Presley."_

_"Presley, as in-"_

_"Nope, no relation to any of the Presley family."_

_"Oh, okay." He shook her hand. "I'm John Cena."_

_"Nice to meet you, John."_

_"Same here." There was a brief pause between them as they were checking each other out. He cleared his throat and spoke up. "So, what's next for you?"_

_She shrugged. "I don't know. I think I'll get on the treadmill."_

_"Mind if I join you?"_

_She picked up her towel. "Of course not." She walked off to the treadmills, John following close behind._

_They ran on the treadmills for about half an hour, talking most of the time. After they had gotten to know each other, John got up the courage to ask her out to lunch._

_"Um, Adelaide, do you-"_

_"If you want to make it easier for yourself, just call me Ady."_

_"Okay Ady, do you want to go out for lunch later?"_

_She continued jogging and glanced at him. "Sounds good. Where do you want to go?"_

_"Want to meet up at Steak N' Shake?"_

_"Sure, what time?"_

_"Three sound good?"_

_"All right. See ya then."_

_John was about to walk off when he realized he had no way of contacting her. "Ady, can I get your cell number?"_

_She stopped the treadmill and got off, wiping herself off again. "Sure. Got a paper and pen?"_

_He searched his pockets, and shook his head. "Apparently not."_

_She laughed and patted his shoulder. "Hang on a sec." She looked over to the front of the gym. "Hey Gus!"_

_He looked up from the counter. "What's up Ady?"_

_"Got a pen and paper John can have?"_

_He dug under the counter and pulled up a scrap of paper and pen. He walked over and handed it to John. "There you go."_

_John took it and started to write down his number on one half of it. "Here," he tore it off and handed it to me, "that's my number. Call me anytime."_

_She took the pen and wrote down her number on the other half. "That's my number. I always have it on me, so just call whenever."_

_He stuffed it in his pocket and flashed another smile at her. "So I'll be seeing you."_

_She kissed his cheek and grinned. "That you will." She scooped up her towel and water bottle and walked out, feeling John's eyes on her as she left._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

As Ady watched John celebrate with the crowd after his win, she reminisced about how good it used to be before he was hired as a WWE superstar. They called each other every day, no matter who was doing what, and they'd always seem to talk for hours about nothing. They had kept up with calling each other, even though John was on the road almost every day. He'd always make sure to update her with everything he knew, and when he'd be coming back home to see her. She smiled, seeing John's triumphant moment unfold and felt as if her heart was going to burst.

After they started the next match, she turned off the TV. She had a feeling that tonight, he probably wouldn't call her, because he would go out and party with the rest of the guys after the show. She got up and changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, comfortably drifting into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry for deleting this and putting it back up...I made so many mistakes in this chapter with the charcaters...So hopefully this one's error free!...a__nd I knowI forgot to put up a disclaimer, so here it is..._

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena or anyone from the WWE. However, all the other characters are mine!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning, Ady woke up to a ringing cell phone. She looked at her clock and sighed. "Who the hell would be calling me at 7:45 in the friggin' morning?" She slowly picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Good morning sunshine!" a familiar voice responded.

She smiled and quickly sat up. "Hey champ! Congrads last night."

"You watched it?"

"Of course I did! You think I was gonna miss my best friend's championship victory? Please!"

"I'm so glad you did! Did you see how I FU'ed JBL?"

"Yeah, I saw everything! I'm so proud of you, John! I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks Ady. You're the best."

"No, you are, You're the WWE Champion. Who's better than the champion?"

"The best friend who's backed him all the way, that's who."

"Aw, knock it off, John!"

"What? You know it's true!"

"Anyway, where are you headed today?"

"I'm headed to Chicago for a Smackdown taping next Tuesday. Maybe you can fly over and come see me live."

"I'd love to, but I have that kickboxing competition next week."

"Damn. Well, I'll call you and let you know what happened."

"Don't! You'll ruin Smackdown for me!"

"Fine, I won't. But I gotta go. I can't miss my flight."

"Okay. Talk to you later!"

"Bye Ady." He hung up the phone.

She put her cell back on the nightstand and got out of bed, sauntering over to the bathroom and turning on the light. She squinted, trying to block out the bright lights and look in the mirror. She splashed her face with cold water and dried it, slowly waking up. She walked into the kitchen and started to make coffee. While it was brewing, she grabbed the newspaper from on her porch and came back in, sitting down at a table and began reading it. While she read, there was a knock at her door. She walked over and opened it. "Marilyn!"

She hugged her. "Ady, darling! How are you?"

She pulled away smiling. "Just great! How about you?"

"Wonderful. I have the best news for you."

She moved out of the way to let Marilyn inside, shutting the door behind her. "So, what's the news Mary?"

Marilyn sat down at the table and looked up at her, looking as if she was about to burst. "Derek proposed to me last night!"

Ady sat directly in front of her and grinned. "Oh my god! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, hon. So, how are you and John?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, how are we?"

"Well, aren't you guys together?"

She shook her head. "No, we're only best friends."

"Good." She scooted closer to her. "Well, Derek has this incredibly gorgeous, and single, friend named Brendan. I was talking to him the other day, and hon, you should get in touch with him. Trust me, he's worth your while."

She bit her lip, chewing on the idea of going out with a total stranger. "Hmm, I don't know. Let me talk to him first, then I'll decide whether I want to go out with him, okay?"

She put up her hands. "Fine. Do what you want." She looked at her again. "But you should really consider seeing him. Believe me, Ady, you'll like him, a lot."

"We'll see."

She stood up and let out a sigh. "You're impossible, you know that?"

Ady stood up as well. "Well, I don't know the guy!"

She dug in her purse and took out a slip of paper, handing it to her. "Here's his number. Give him a call, okay?"

She took it and put it on the table. "Okay, I will."

"Well, I have to go. We're gonna go to my parents and let them know the good news."

"Talk to you later!"

She walked off cheerfully, with a bounce in her step. "Bye Ady!" She opened the door and left her house, leaving her looking at the number on the table. She debated whether to call or not, and finally decided to give it a shot. She picked it up and picked up her house phone, dialing his number.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I want to thank you guys for the reviews I've been getting. And sorry for the delay of Chapter 3. Here you go! _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

That night, Ady was sitting at a table in Chili's waiting for Brendan to show up. She had taken her time earlier to pick out the perfect outfit and do her hair. She wore a red sequined halter-top and a pair of jeans that hugged her hips snugly. Her hair was straightened and her makeup was flawless. Her mascara and eye shadow enhanced her deep amethyst eyes.

As she sat at the table, she was tapping her foot on the floor nervously. She had never been on a blind date before, and was worried that something was bound to go wrong.

Her negative thoughts were halted when she saw the most gorgeous man walk up to the table and flash a smile. "Hey, are you Adelaide?"

She looked him up and down, and decided that what Marilyn said didn't do him any justice. He had black hair that was just long enough to cover his dark jade green eyes. He was tall and she could tell he was built, because his shirt was just tight enough that you could see the outline of his muscles. He was wearing a dark gray button down shirt and a pair of khaki pants.

Ady smiled at him. "Yep, that's me. You must be Brendan." She stuck out her hand.

He shook it and smiled again. She could have melted right there. "Guilty." After they let go, he sat down and fixed up his shirt. "I didn't get too dressed up, did I?"

She smiled at him and placed her hands on the table. "Trust me, you look exceptionally great."

"As do you." He took her hand and kissed her palm.

She blushed and couldn't help but grin. _God, he's so wonderful! _"Thanks." When he let go ofher hand,she placed it back on the table, making sure her palm didn't touch anything. "So, Marilyn told me that you were gorgeous."

He smiled and chuckled softly. "Really now?"

"Yeah, but what she said doesn't do you one bit of justice."

"Well, thank you. And you know she told me that you were very pretty?"

"Aw, she did?"

"Yeah," he took her hand again, "but you're not just pretty."

"I'm not?"

"Nope, you're beautiful."

She blushed again and turned away, attempting to hide her face. "Thanks, Brendan."

He took her by the chin and turned her face towards him. "Hey, don't hide that pretty face or smile. I enjoy looking at them."

She grinned again and laughed. "Okay, I won't hide from you."

Just then, a waiter walked up to the table. "Welcome to Chili's. My name is Jesse, and I'll be your server this evening. Can I start you guys out with something to drink?"

Ady ordered first. "I'll have an iced tea please."

Brendan spoke up. "I'll have a Sprite."

Jesse wrote it down and smiled. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

After he walked off, Ady and Brendan talked about everything they could think of, getting to know each other. The conversation lasted through the appetizer, entrée, and halfway through dessert.

As they were working on their Molten Chocolate Cake, Ady's cell phone began to ring.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry about this Brendan."

He smiled as he continued eating. "Don't worry about it."

Ady took it out of her purse and saw John was calling. She answered it quickly. "Hey John!"

"Hey, hey! What's up homeskillet?"

She laughed. "I'm at dinner with someone."

There was an envious tone in his voice. "Oh, and who would this someone be?"

She noticed the tone, but didn't think much of it. "I'll tell you about him later, okay?"

"Fine. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

She gaped. "What did you just say?"

He started to laugh. "I'm just messing with you."

She let out a sigh, but felt a little down. "Okay. Bye John." She hung up the phone and put it back in her purse. "Sorry. That was my best friend."

Brendan signed the receipt and looked up at her. "Like I said, it's okay." He stood up and walked over to her side of the table, his hand extended. "I'll walk you to your car."

She took it and stood up, still smiling. "All right." He let her walk out first, him following close behind.

When they reached Ady's Mazda, Brendan stuck his hands in his pockets. "I had a really great time tonight."

"So did I. Thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome."

Ady swallowed hard and smiled. "Are you gonna be busy tomorrow afternoon?"

"No, why?" She was silent, but he knew what she was thinking. "Let's go out to lunch then."

"Awesome." There was a semi-awkward silence until Ady spoke up again. "Well, I better get going."

"Yeah, me too." He removed his hands from his pockets and took hers in his. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow."

He kissed her cheek, right next to the corner of her lips. "Bye Ady."

She blushed. "Bye." She got in her car and backed out. Before she drove off, she smiled at him. He walked off to his car as she drove off.

On her way home, although she had a terrific night with Brendan, the conversation she had with John ran through her head.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_Ady took it out of her purse and saw John was calling. She answered it quickly. "Hey John!"_

_"Hey, hey! What's up homeskillet?"_

_She laughed. "I'm at dinner with someone."_

_There was an envious tone in his voice. "Oh, and who would this someone be?"_

_She noticed the tone, but didn't think much of it. "I'll tell you about him later, okay?"_

_"Fine. I'll talk to you later. Love you."_

_She gaped. "What did you just say?"_

_He started to laugh. "I'm just messing with you."_

_She let out a sigh, but felt a little down. "Okay. Bye John." She hung up the phone and put it back in her purse._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She felt a tear fall from her cheek on to her pants. She knew that she loved John, but she began to doubt that he had the same feelings for her.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I want to thank you guys again for the reviews you've been giving me. Trust me, I appreciate every single one of them. You guys rock! Now, onto Chapter 4! _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4

Ady had been home for a couple of hours after her date, getting comfortable in her pajamas and sitting on the sofa, watching a special on her favorite band, Guns N' Roses. She sat there watching TV until her phone rang. She got up and walked over to the kitchen, picking up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Ady! How are ya woman?"

She grinned from ear to ear. "Well, hey again John. I'm great, how are you?"

There was a sarcastic tone in his voice. "Just peachy. They cancelled my flight!"

"What! Why?"

"They had a really bad blizzard and they cancelled every flight leaving the airport. I don't even know when they're gonna let us fly."

"That really sucks! So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I might just crash here at the airport."

"Well, let's hope that you guys can get to Chicago."

"Yeah, I'm hoping the same thing. Hold on a second." She heard John talking to two other guys. "Hey, let me call you back. I think Eddie and Rey are gonna stay in a motel tonight."

"Sure. Good luck, John."

"Thanks. Talk to ya later Ady." He hung up.

She hung the phone back up and sat back down on the couch. As she stared at the TV, she sighed. "It's not fair. I love him so much, and I don't even think he realizes it." She sighed again. "He probably doesn't even feel the same way about me." She glanced at the TV, suddenly losing interest in the show.

As she turned off the TV, she heard a knock on the door. Looking at the clock, she became a little irritated. "Who the hell is at my door?" She walked over and opened it, squealing in delight when she saw who was standing there. "Oh my God! What are you doing here!"

John smiled as he went for a hug. "I'm here to visit you!"

Ady jumped on him, giving him the biggest hug she could. When she let go, she couldn't stop smiling. "I thought you were going to Chicago for Smackdown!"

He walked inside, putting down his duffel bag and sat on the couch. "I wanted you to think that so I could surprise you."

Ady closed the door and sat next to him. "So you're not going to Chicago?"

"Nope, I'm taking some time off. I figured I'd come and stay with you for about two weeks and we could catch up." He flashed her a smile.

Her heart fluttered and she immediately began to smile. "Well, you certainly had me fooled."

"Good." He stretched out and put his arm around her. "So, what are we gonna do tonight?"

She yawned. "I was actually about to go to sleep. But if you want to go somewhere, we can."

She started to get up, but he stopped her. "No, it's okay. We don't have to go out. How about we watch a movie?"

She grinned and already knew what movie she wanted to watch. "Sounds great."

He noticed the grin and shook his head, knowing what she was going to pick out. "Please, Ady, no. Not that one!"

She started to whine. "Aw, John! Let's watch Runaway Bride please!"

He sighed. "Come on, you've seen it about ten billion times! Let's watch something different. Please?"

She sat down on the couch and pouted. "Fine. Put on whatever you want."

He looked at her, knowing that she would win this one, so he quickly thought of another movie she'd love to watch. "How about we watch something else? Something which I _know_ you will love."

She looked at him and stopped pouting. "What would that be?"

He grinned. "You have The Bourne Identity, right?"

A smile suddenly appeared on her face as she shot up from the couch. "Of course I do!" She ran over to her shelf and picked it up, putting it in the DVD player.

He laughed as he watched her quickly put the disc in the player. "You know, you're really hilarious."

She sat down and skipped through the previews and to the menu screen. "So are you." She looked at him and grinned, pressing the play button.

He smiled coyly. "Oh, really?" She nodded. "Okay, then." He leaned over and started to tickle her.

She laughed as she tried to get him to stop. "John, stop!"

He continued. "Nope!"

She struggled and finally pushed him away so she could catch her breath. "God, you're evil."

He laughed. "That I am. But you know, we're all evil. It's just to what extent we are."

She rolled her eyes and noticed that the movie had started. "Shut up! The movie started!"

They spent the next couple of hours watching the movie, Ady lying on a pillow in John's lap. When the movie ended, John looked down at her and realized she was sleeping. He chuckled softly. "God, you're so cute when you sleep." He slowly got up and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom.

He laid her down and pulled the covers over her, tucking her in. He knelt next to the bed and watched her sleep for a couple of minutes. "I know you can't hear me, but you remember when I told you that I loved you earlier? Well, I really meant it. But you probably don't feel the same way." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I just needed to get that out." He kissed her forehead before he stood up, and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Again, sorry for the delay. School has been really hectic lately. My teachers are hell-bent on making our lives miserable. A little side note before the chapter, it was really hard to write good things for the Red Sox, since I'm a dedicated Yankee fan. LOL But I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 5

_They were walking down the beach on the cool sand, the waves occasionally spraying their feet. His arm was around her waist, pulling her closer to him as they walked. As they walked, they randomly looked at each other and grinned._

_Ady smiled as she looked into his eyes. "I love you so much."_

_He softly kissed her lips and smirked. "And I love you."_

_She rested her head on his chest as they kept walking. "God, it's like a dream. I never thought this would happen."_

_He kissed the top of her head and inhaled the scent of her hair. "I know the feeling."_

_She bit her lip as she took in a deep breath, her heart fluttering. "I never want this to end."_

_He stopped her and looked deeply into her eyes. "Me either." His lips inched closer to hers, the space closing between them…_

Ady woke up with a big smile on her face. She just had the best dream in the world, but didn't know about whom. When she looked around, she realized that she was in her bedroom. She giggled softly to herself. "John must have put me in here. God, he's so sweet!" She slowly stood up and walked out of her room, finding John sleeping on the sofa. She walked over to him and smiled, watching him sleep. "Aw, how cute!" She silently walked into the kitchen and started to brew some coffee.

A few moments later, John stirred, as he smelled the fresh-brewed coffee. He looked up and saw Ady at the table reading the newspaper. He smiled as he yawned. "Good morning, Ady."

She glanced over the newspaper. "Hey John. Hope you slept well."

He stood up and stretched, groaning loudly. "Yeah, I guess I did." He sauntered over to her and pushed the paper down. "Why do you always read the paper?"

She looked up and him and smiled sarcastically. "I need to know how my Red Sox are doing." She went back to reading the sports section. "I made some coffee. Help yourself."

He went over to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee, and sat next to Ady at the table. "So, how'd the Sox do yesterday?"

She smiled. "They beat the Blue Jays, 7-5."

"Excellent! That's our Sox!" They gave each other a high five and then went back to what they were doing. After a brief silence, John cleared his throat. "Okay, since we're just sitting around the house, how about we go and do something?"

She put the paper down and folded her hands. "Okay, what would you like to do on your time off?"

"I have no idea." He thought for a couple of seconds then came up with something. "How about we drive down to a club tonight?"

"A club, huh?"

He nodded. "Yup."

"Sounds good. But what are we gonna do all day today?"

He smirked. "How about we drive up to Fenway and catch the next Red Sox game?"

Ady grinned and quickly stood up. "That's awesome! I'll get to see Mark Bellhorn!" She squealed in delight and started to bounce up and down.

John saw this and started to laugh. "God, you're such a dork!"

She stopped and put her hands on her hips, giving him a stern look. "Well, excuse me for being excited about seeing my favorite player live."

John stood up and scoffed. "Fine. Hurry up, I need to go shopping for Red Sox gear."

She laughed. "I can't believe you don't have your favorite jersey!"

He walked over to his duffel bag and unzipped it, pulling out a pair of shorts and his Patriots jersey. "I didn't know I'd be going to see a game with you."

She put her mug in the sink and walked back out towards her bedroom. "Well, I'm gonna go change."

"Mind if I join you?" He grinned cheekily.

Ady gaped in shock. "Of course you can't! What is wrong with you?"

He laughed and walked towards the bathroom. "Just messin with ya again." He walked inside, and looked at her before he closed the door. "God, I'm so good at that." With that, he shut the door to change.

After they changed and left Ady's house, they had went to the nearby mall to buy John's jersey and Red Sox cap. After that, they were on their way to Fenway Park, talking the whole time about the game.

Ady was drumming her fingers on the dashboard, the anticipation building up. "Oh my god, this is going to be so much fun!"

John kept looking ahead, smiling to himself. "Yep, it's gonna be a blast. Especially since we're playing the Yankees. I can't wait to see the Red Sox win this one."

"I know! The damn Yankees are gonna suffer their first loss in five games."

"Hell yeah." He smiled as he looked over at Ady, thinking to himself. _That's not all that's gonna rock. Wait until the seventh inning stretch._

Ady noticed the smile and looked at John strangely. "What the hell are you smiling for?"

He went back to driving, his face turning a light cherry red. "Nothing. I just have a feeling something special is gonna happen during the game."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They had arrived at Fenway Park and got out of the car, their outfits almost matching. They were both wearing a Red Sox jersey, blue jeans, and a Rex Sox baseball cap.

After buying their tickets at the booth and entered the stadium, Ady stopped in her tracks. "Damn it!"

John turned around quickly, concerned. "What happened?"

She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and started dialing Brendan's number. "Brendan and I were supposed to go out to lunch today." She put the phone to her ear and waited for him to pick up.

After a couple of rings, he answered. "Hello?"

She and John started walking to their gate. "Hey Brendan."

"Ady! How are you, sexy?"

She blushed and giggled a little bit. "I'm great How about you?"

"Awesome, now that I'm talking to you."

"Aw, stop it!"

"So, when are we meeting for lunch?"

"That's actually why I called. I'm sorry, but I can't make it."

"What happened?"

"My best friend is in town for the next couple of weeks, and we're gonna spend some time, just hanging out."

"Well, where are you right now?"

John tapped Ady on the shoulder. "Hang on Brendan." She blocked the receiver and looked up at John. "What do you want, dorkwad?"

He laughed. "What do you want to eat?"

"Get me some nachos and some orange soda." He nodded and went to wait in line. She went back to talking to Brendan. "Sorry about that. John was buying me food from the vendors."

"John?"

"Yeah, he's just my best friend."_ Yeah, just a friend. Hmpf._

"Oh. So where are you guys?"

"We're at Fenway. We're gonna watch the Red Sox whoop the Yankees blind."

"Sounds like fun. Well, maybe we could go out tomorrow instead."

"Sounds great. I'll call you tomorrow!"

"Bye Ady."

"Bye Brendan." She hung up the phone and put the phone back in her purse. She looked up again and saw John standing there with her nachos and her drink. She smiled and took them. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Now let's go watch the game." He walked off to the gate, with Ady following close behind.

The game had been very close, with the Yankees and Red Sox giving it their all. What the Red Sox would dish out, the Yankees would give right back. By the last out in the first half of the seventh inning, the score was 4-2 in favor of the Yankees.

Ady and John were sitting back, enjoying the break from their yelling and screaming. They had started many "Yankees suck!" chants, and their throats were hurting from it all.

Ady took a sip from her soda and put it back, sighing contently. "This is awesome. I haven't been to a game in ages." John didn't respond. Instead, he was sitting back, watching the TitanTron in anticipation. She looked over at him, watching him stare. "What are you waiting for?"

He smiled as he pointed to it. "Look."

She looked up at the screen and saw they were on there. The stadium was watching random couples kiss on screen. She looked at him and grinned. "So?"

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, surprising her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, letting the feel of his soft lips sink in.

When they broke it, Ady sat back and took a deep breath. "Wow." _I hope this means what I think it means._

John couldn't stop looking at her. "Yeah." _I wonder if that really meant to her as much as it did to me._

She turned to face him and smiled again. "So, that's the special event?"

He shook his head and smirked. "Well, one. But there's another surprise at the end of the game."

She sat up and looked at him eagerly. "What else are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Ady sat back as the game continued. She became more and more impatient as each minute passed. Finally another hour later, the game ended and the Red Sox had won. Before Ady and John left their seats, a security guard approached them.

"Excuse me, are you John Cena?"

John smiled and shook his hand. "That'd be me."

"Come this way please." He walked off. John and Ady walked closely behind, trying to keep up.

When they reached the field, the security guard turned around. "The Red Sox will be out in a minute. Just wait here please."

Ady looked at John, who was smirking again. She playfully punched his arm. "No way! You're getting the whole team out here?"

"Yeah. You deserve to meet them, especially Mark Bellhorn."

Her face lit up when he mentioned Mark's name. "Oh my god!" She smiled and jumped on him, hugging him as tightly as she could. "Thank you so much!"

He hugged her back, laughing. "No problem. You're just lucky I've got connections."

She got down and grinned. "I know. That's why you're my best friend." She kissed his cheek and waited for the team to arrive.

After about fifteen minutes, John and Ady were on their way back to the parking lot, Ady's hands full of autographed stuff. They drove back to Ady's house, her smiling the whole time. But meeting the Red Sox wasn't the best thing that had happened to her that afternoon. It was kissing John that made her day.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry to make you guys wait for the chapters, but I've finally got the next two done. I hope you guys like them!_

* * *

Chapter 7

When they arrived back to Ady's house, she jumped out of the car and ran to the house, quickly unlocking it and running inside. John watched her and laughed at her antics.

As he walked inside her house and shut the door, he heard her in the bedroom chatting away with someone on the phone. He set down his keys on the dining room table and sat on the couch, flipping on the TV.

Ady walked out of the bedroom still talking on the phone. "I know, I can't believe he did it, too!…Yeah, it was really awesome…I didn't think it'd actually be that good, but I was sure wrong…So yeah, after that, we went down to the field where I met the whole team!…Yes, I even met Mark Bellhorn…Trust me, he looks _so_ much better in person. And he's a sweetheart, too!…I know he is, and I'm gonna have to make it up to him." She sat on the couch next to John.

He looked over at her and smiled. "Hey Ady?"

"Hang on." She cupped the phone and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Can you go back in the bedroom? I can't hear the TV."

She rolled her eyes and got up, talking back into the phone. "Sorry about that. John was being a butthead." She walked back into the room and shut the door, leaving John alone to watch TV.

Ady lay back on the bed, twirling her hair between her fingers. "Daph, do you think maybe John likes me?"

"Of course he does, hon. I mean, he's given you so much, and come on, he kissed you at the game today! What do you think that means?"

"Okay, so what should I do?"

"Tell him that you like him, too."

"But I don't _like_ him."

"What do you mean you don't like him?"

"I love him, Daphne."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I'm afraid if I tell him, he'll get freaked out or something. I'm afraid that, well, I'll lose him."

"Fine. Do what you want. But when he finds someone else, and they get serious, it'll be an 'I told you so' moment. But I'll still be here for you."

"Thanks for the honesty." Suddenly she heard John calling her from the living room. "Hey, I'll call you later. John's calling me."

"Okay. Bye Ady."

"Bye Daphne." She hung up the phone and walked back out to the living room. "What do you want?"

"Just come sit here." She sat next to him and looked at a paused TV screen. "Thank God you have Tivo. I just saw us on Sportscenter."

She sat up and watched as John played back what he had just seen. There they were, sitting near the Red Sox dugout, kissing on screen. They mentioned something about John, but she didn't notice. She watched the TV, smiling as she remembered how his lips felt against hers. "They actually showed us? That's freakin' sweet!"

He sat back and continued watching Sportscenter as he too had smiled. "That they did."

She sat back and leaned on him, her head resting on his shoulder. "I can't believe we actually kissed, either. It seemed so surreal."

He put his arm around her and held her closer to him. "Yeah, I know. But it was something special, wasn't it?"

He looked down at her. "It sure was."

She looked up at him, their eyes connecting. "John-"

Before she could say anything, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Her eyes fluttered and closed as she sat up and put her arms around him, not breaking the kiss. He pulled her even closer, closing the space between them. Her body melted into his embrace as the kiss they shared became more intense.

As they pulled away from each other, they couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit together. Ady opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of a faint smile on John's face. She was also smiling, the sensation of the kiss still lingering on her lips. "John, I need to ask you something."

He took her hand in his. They fit together flawlessly. "Go ahead."

She took a deep breath. "Do you like me, or have any stronger feelings for me?"

"Ady, I don't like you, but-" He sighed and tried to speak, but he couldn't. Finally he looked away from her. "Never mind."

She shook her head and stood up. "Well, if you're not going to finish, let's just get ready." She walked to her bedroom and shut the door.

John sat on the couch and let out a loud sigh. "Damn it. Why the hell can't I tell her that I love her?" He took in another deep breath, then finally stood up and decided to get ready to go to the club later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They arrived at Dynasty a little after nine that night, and Ady was already having fun. They had driven up in John's Escalade, and as John helped her out of the car, all the guys were gawking at her. She winked and blew kisses to them, just to be the tease that she was.

She was wearing a tight pink cropped top and a pair of jeans that hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair was curled and it hung down to her lower back. Her makeup was simple, but made her look even more radiant.

John was wearing a dark blue tank top, an unbuttoned black button-down shirt, and black pants. He had on his black Chain Gang visor and a pair of black DG sunglasses.

Ady noticed how sexy John was looking in his outfit, and couldn't take her eyes off him. She tugged at his hand and, when he looked at her, smiled at him. "You're looking really good tonight."

He smiled back, checking her out in her outfit. "As are you." He winked at her.

She laughed. "Thanks." When they walked inside, they were playing Ady's favorite song, "Gimme The Light" by Sean Paul _(I don't own it, he does!)_. She looked up at John and tugged his arm again. "Wanna dance?"

He rolled his eyes. "To this song?"

She let go of his hand and crossed her arms. "Fine, I'll find someone else to dance with."

She started to walk off, but John grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Fine, I'll dance with you."

She grinned and pulled him on to the dance floor. "Now just go with the flow. I know you're not that good of a dancer, so just follow what I do."

"Hey, I'm a damn good dancer." He put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Now you're gonna follow me."

She put her arms around his neck and smiled. "Fine. Show me how good you are."

_Could I be your protector_

_your buff in every sector_

_Everyman around dem wanna turn your inspector_

_but you no let them sweat ya_

_No grill you with no lecture_

_But dem da power drill or dem da feul injector_

_Dem a infector_

_Disease collector_

_Nuff of dem a gone on like dem wan come wreck ya_

_Done out the part_

_where you got in your center_

_But you know you dont let them guys affect ya_

As they danced, they moved closer to each other. John placed both his hands on her hips, feeling her body move to the music.

_Just gimme the light and pass the 'Dro (hydro)_

_Bust another bottle of moe_

_Girl dem in a my sight and I gots to know _

_Which one is gonna catch my flow_

_Cause I'm in on my vibes and I got my dough_

_Bust another bottle of moe_

Girl dem lookin hype and I gots to know 

Ady turned around, placing John's hands around her stomach. She kept dancing, pressing her body on his. They kept dancing, moving in unison to the song.

_One / Two / Three / Four / Five of them_

_Situation gettin really live again_

_Girl's dem wanna hang out with the playa's and the rider's hey_

_Beside of them and dem say_

_Dem tired of the liars_

_Dem friars and connivers will never get inseide of dem_

_Dem clyder dem_

Before the song ended, John turned Ady back around and pulled her even closer to him than before. They felt a certain electricity in the air as they stared into each other's eyes. John lowered his lips to hers and for the third time that day, they kissed each other. Ady ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled him closer to her, kissing him deeper than before. When they broke apart, they were both panting.

Ady smiled as she looked into his eyes. She saw something in them that made her heart flutter. "John, do you love me?"

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "More than you know."

She laughed quietly to herself as she bit her lip. "Well, I know this. I love you too, John."

He leaned in to kiss her again, but before their lips touched, the sound of a gunshot roared through the club. As Ady grabbed John's hand to pull him to the floor, she noticed he had a blank stare on his face. He whispered, "Ady…"

She grabbed him and saw that he was clutching his side. "John, what's wrong?" Before he could answer, she saw the blood on his shirt. "Oh my god!" He fell to the floor, landing hard on his back. She knelt next to him and picked up his head. "John, you're gonna be fine." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. When someone answered, she could hardly talk. "Please help…my boyfriend…he's been shot!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When the medics finally loaded John in the back of the ambulance, they rushed him to the hospital. When the got him to the emergency room, Ady wasn't permitted to be with him. Instead of being at his side, she was forced to wait in the waiting room.

As she sat in the chair with her face buried in her hands, she heard a familiar voice talking to a woman. "Where can I find Ms. Byrneheart?"

Ady stood up and wiped the tears from her face and walked out of the waiting room. She saw Brendan standing at the desk. "B-B-Brendan?"

He looked over and saw her standing by the door, her face wet and red from crying. "Ady! Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

She took in a deep breath. "John got shot while we were at a club tonight." The tears were falling down her cheeks in a rapid pace. "I can't believe it." She covered her face and began to sob, her knees buckling beneath her.

Brendan caught her and held her in his arms. He gently stroked her hair as he held her close to him. "Shh, Ady, everything will be fine."

She clung to him, not wanting to lose the comfort of being in someone's arms. "I don't want him to die, Brendan! I love him!" She continued to sob into his shoulder.

As he held her, a doctor walked up to them, tapping Ady on the shoulder. "Excuse me, miss. Are you Ms. Presley?"

Ady looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "Yes, that's me."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "He's stable right now, but I'm not sure how long he will be. The bullet missed his heart, but slightly punctured his left lung. We're trying to contain the blood loss, but if we can't, we might lose him."

As she soaked up the doctor's words, she held on to Brendan tighter, holding herself up. "Doc, can I see him?"

He nodded. "Yes, but only for a few moments. He needs his rest."

Ady nodded and wiped tears away from her face. "Okay."

Brendan let her go, letting her stand up on her own. "Do you want me to walk you to his room?"

Ady shook her head and took one of his hands, kissing the palm. "No, thanks Brendan. I can walk by myself."

The doctor walked off, Ady following behind him, leaving Brendan to sit in the waiting room alone.

When Ady opened the door to John's room, she saw him with tubes helping him breathe and more tubes up his arm. She couldn't stand to see him this way. The pain caused her to tear up, closing the door for a moment. "How long is he going to stay this way?"

The doctor shrugged. "For as long as he needs to be, ma'am."

Ady nodded and walked inside, holding the tears back as best as she could. When John turned his head in her direction, she smiled. "Hey sweetie."

He faintly smiled as she walked up to the bed. "I'm so glad you're here, Ady."

She took his hand and kissed it, caressing it with her other hand. "Of course I'm here. Do you think I'd leave the man I love alone after he's been shot?"

He slowly lifted her hand up and kissed her palm. His lips still felt warm and soft against her skin. "Thank you so much, Ady."

"It's okay John. I love you, and I'm going to be by your side." The tears were coming back now, but she still held them back with all her might.

John saw the tears behind her somber eyes wanting to fall. He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Baby, if you want to cry, go ahead. There's no need to be the strong-willed woman when I'm like this."

She took a deep breath and prolonged the tears even more. "No, it's okay. I don't want to cry."

"It's okay. It just makes you human."

Finally, she let them go. They streamed down her cheek as she took deep breaths to be able to talk to him clearly. "John, I'm so sorry!"

"About what?"

"You getting shot! Somehow I feel responsible for this happening to you!"

He wiped away some of her tears, as even more began to fall. "It's not your fault, you didn't do anything at all. Please don't feel responsible."

She calmed down and stopped the tears from falling so hard. "I'm sorry. I just don't want anything happening to you."

"I know you don't, and nothing will. I'll get through this, and we'll be happier together. Trust me, there's nothing to worry about."

She nodded the moment the doctor entered the room. "Ms. Presley, time's up. You have to leave."

"Okay." She stood up and kissed John's lips softly and lovingly. "I'll be here in the morning to visit you, okay sweetie?"

He smiled, squeezing her hand gently. "Okay. I love you."

"And I love you, too." She walked out of the room to find police waiting for her in the waiting room.

One of the officers stepped up and held out his hand. "Ms. Presley, I'm Detective Thomas, and this is my partner, Detective Morera. We'd like to ask you some questions about the incident tonight."

Ady, Brendan, and the two officers sat in the waiting room for the next few hours, questioning Ady about every single detail. By the time it was over, Ady was completely drained, and Brendan took her back home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Brendan woke up and looked around at Ady's living room. He saw pictures on the wall of her and her friends, and even more pictures of her and John. He groaned in disgust. "He's not so special now, is he? Nope, not since he got into the hospital. Now, she'll have more time for me, and she'll forget about him." He stood up and walked around, looking at the digital clock in the kitchen. It was 7:34. He sat back down on the couch and looked out the window, watching people walking their dogs. He lost interest after a while and began to watch TV, since he couldn't go back to sleep.

A while later, Ady woke up and sauntered out of the bedroom, yawning and rubbing her watery eyes. She noticed Brendan on the couch and smiled. "Morning."

He smiled back. "Good morning, beautiful."

She sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks so much for being my rock last night. I really needed it."

He stretched and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "No problem. I really care about you, and I know you needed someone to be there for you." He kissed her forehead.

She nestled in closer to him, feeling the comfort of his embrace. "You don't know how much that meant to me. Really."

He turned her face towards his and smiled. "Yeah, I think I might have an idea." He pulled her closer to him, their lips nearly touching.

Ady gently placed her hand on his chest to stop him. "Brendan, I can't."

He took her hand off his chest and held it, still holding her close. "Please, just once."

She looked deeply into his eyes, her first mistake. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped, her second mistake.

Brendan took advantage of her silence and moved in for the kiss. Their lips touched, and the sensation was more than Ady could bear. She tried to gently shove him off, but was mesmerized by the feel of his lips on hers. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him closer, the kiss deepening as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

After a few moments, Ady pulled away from him, breaking the kiss. "Brendan, I really can't."

He took in a breath and stared at her. "Why can't you?"

She gently pushed him away. "Because I can't." She started to stand up.

Brendan didn't let go of her hand, and pulled her in his lap. He held her by the waist. "I want you to tell me why."

She attempted to struggle free of his grasp, but she couldn't. "Brendan, let me go." She struggled again, but he wouldn't let her go. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Ady, you don't get it. I really care about you, and I mean, _really,_ care about you."

"Brendan, I care about you too, but not in that way."

He pulled her closer to him, and overpowered her struggling. "Ady, you just don't get it."

"Brendan, don't-" Before she could finish, he was already kissing her. She tried to struggle, but melted into his embrace. His kisses were addicting, and Ady couldn't help kissing him back. Her hands caressed his body, sneaking up his shirt. He snuck his tongue in her mouth, teasing hers as he rubbed her back, sneaking his hands up her shirt. He slowly began to kiss her neck as she tilted her head back, giving him room. He nibbled and kissed her, inching his way slowly to her chest. Ady exhaled softly, biting her lip.

Brendan stopped and looked at her, smiling coyly. "I told you you'd get it."

She wrapped a hand around his neck and smiled. "Shut up, Brendan." She pulled him in, kissing him softly and deeper than before.

Just as things got hotter, Brendan scooped Ady up in his arms and took her to the bedroom, closing the door behind them, ignoring Ady's ringing cell phone echoing through the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning, Ady woke up to the sound of her alarm clock radio playing "Have I Told You Lately" by Rod Stewart. She was beaming, reminiscing about the night before. She and John, wow…

She looked over and saw the black hair lying on the pillow. Her smile faded as she suddenly remembered that John was in the hospital. As she stared at the figure,he switched to his other side, facing her. When she saw who it was, she let out a gasp and flew out of bed, running to the bathroom.

As she ran, Brendan looked up and saw her running. "Babe, what the-" Before he finished, she slammed the door.

While she was in the bathroom, she quickly put on her robe and sat down on the toilet, staring at the floor, shocked. "What the hell did I do?" She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I slept with another man. What the hell is wrong with me?" She felt the tears welling up, and bit her lip to stop them. "Oh my god."

There was a knock at the bathroom door. "Ady, are you okay?"

Ady took in a deep breath and didn't get up. "Brendan, if you could, just leave the house and don't call me today. Please."

"But why?"

"Just do as I say." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and just started crying. "Please, Brendan!"

Instead of doing what was asked, he opened the door and walked in, kneeling before her. "Ady, don't be ashamed of what we did."

She couldn't bear looking at him, and continued staring at the floor. "How can't I? I slept with you, Brendan!"

He took her hands in his and spoke in a calming voice. "Ady, are you and John going out?" She shook her head. "So why-"

"We love each other, Brendan. We told each other at the club," she paused, feeling the tears flow faster, "before he got shot." She told him what happened two nights before.

FLASHBACK 

_Before the song ended, John turned Ady back around and pulled her even closer to him than before. They felt a certain electricity in the air as they stared into each other's eyes. John lowered his lips to hers and for the third time that day, they kissed each other. Ady ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled him closer to her, kissing him deeper than before. When they broke apart, they were both panting._

_Ady smiled as she looked into his eyes. She saw something in them that made her heart flutter. "John, do you love me?"_

_He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "More than you know."_

_She laughed quietly to herself as she bit her lip. "Well, I know this. I love you too, John."_

_He leaned in to kiss her again, but before their lips touched, the sound of a gunshot roared through the club. As Ady grabbed John's hand to pull him to the floor, she noticed he had a blank stare on his face. He whispered, "Ady…"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She smiled, remembering the kiss that changed everything. "See, we do love each other."

He bit his lip, trying to calm down. "But you two aren't going out or anything. Why the hell does it matter that you slept with me?"

She stood up, pulling her hands away from him. She crossed her arms and didn't look back at him. "Because, I love him, and I shouldn't be sleeping around with just anybody."

He shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "Fine, if you're gonna be this way, I'll just leave. Have a nice life, Ady." He turned around and started to walk off.

She turned around and grabbed his hand. "Wait."

He turned around. "What?"

She let out a sigh, and looked up into his eyes. "Brendan, I care about you. You know that, right?" He nodded. "Well, I just care about you as a friend. I may have slept with you, but I only needed comfort. I just needed someone here for me."

He sighed, pulling her close and hugging her tightly. "I'm glad I could give you that comfort." After a few brief moments, he let her go. "So we're just friends?"

She smiled. "Yeah, we're just friends."

He smiled back at her, but said nothing. For a few brief moments, there was silence between them, as they stared at each other. Finally Brendan cleared his throat. "Well, I should get going."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek. "I'll call you later."

"Bye Ady." He walked out of the bathroom, leaving Ady standing there, happy that she had Brendan's friendship, yet still shocked that she had slept with him.

As he left her house a few minutes later, he shut the front door and smiled to himself. "Now that I have her trust, she won't suspect I had anything to do with her beloved John getting shot." He walked to his car and drove off, laughing to himself the whole way.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Ady arrived at the hospital that afternoon, she immediately went to John's room, expecting him to be there. When she walked up to the room, the door was open and it was empty. Ady stood in the doorway, confused. "What the-" After a few seconds, she went back to the lobby.

She walked frantically up to the front desk. "Excuse me."

The woman looked up and smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for John Cena."

She typed his name in her computer and looked up. "He's been moved to room 448. The elevators-"

"Thank you!" Ady took off before the woman could finish. A few minutes later, Ady was dashing down the hall of the fourth floor, looking for John's room. When she finally found it, she stopped running and caught her breath before she opened the door.

As she walked in, John turned his head and smiled. "Hey sweetie."

She walked in and sat next to him. "Hey you."

He took her hand and kissed her palm. "I missed you, Ady."

"I missed you too." She smiled and leaned forward, kissing his lips softly.

He wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her in, their kiss deepening. When they pulled away, John was smiling. "I missed _that_ too."

She laughed and pushed a strand of hair away from her face. "So did I." After a moment, she looked up and stared out the window.

John noticed her silence and became concerned. He took her hand, causing her to look back at him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She faked a laugh, trying to play it off. "Nothing's wrong."

"Something's wrong, Ady. What's bothering you?"

She took a deep breath. "John, I've been thinking about us."

"Okay."

"We, we are going out, right?"

He paused, and bit his lip thoughtfully. "Well, we only told each other that we loved each other."

"So, does that mean we're official?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. But hey, let me ask you something."

"What?"

He took her hand in his and smiled. "Wanna be my girl?"

Ady grinned and hugged him. "Of course I will be!" After she hugged him, she gave him a soft kiss and sat back down. "So now we're definitely official?

He nodded and sat back comfortably. "Yeah, we're official."

She smiled. "This is great." After a few seconds, she gazed thoughtfully out the window again.

John got concerned again. "Sweetie, are you sure everything's okay?"

She looked back at him. "What?"

"What else is bothering you?"

She swallowed hard. "Nothing. I'm just fine."

"Something is wrong. Please tell me."

Ady opened her mouth to tell him what happened between her and Brendan, but before she could, Brendan stood in the doorway. He cleared his throat as she turned around. "Brendan, what are you doing here?"

He walked up to her and kissed her cheek fondly. "How are you, Ady?" He saw John lying on the bed. "How are you holding up, man?"

"Fine. The doctor says I should be out of here next week."

He faked a smile. "That's great!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to get out of here and be with Ady."

_Well, if I have anything to do with it, you won't._ "Yeah, she's something special isn't she?" He looked over at her and winked. She was horrified, but couldn't show it.

John smiled as he looked at Ady. "Yeah, she is."

Ady held his hand and grinned. "Thanks, babe."

Brendan stopped smiling. "Babe?"

Ady smiled coyly as she looked at Brendan. "Yeah, me and John are officially a couple now."

He faintly smiled and let out a soft, disbelieving chuckle. "Well, I'm happy for you guys." After a second, he looked up at Ady. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

She nodded and looked back at John. "I'll be right back sweetie. I love you." She walked outside as Brendan followed, shutting the door behind him. Ady turned around. "What do you want?"

"You guys _are_ going out?"

"Yeah, I told you we loved each other. And if you have a problem with it, too damn bad. Now I'm going back inside that room to be with the _only_ man that I love." She opened the door and walked back inside, shutting it again.

He stood there, staring at the door, seething. "All right, Ady. You've done it now. I'll show you what happens when you cross Brendan Myers." He stormed off down the hall and left the hospital, plans already running through his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A week later, John was released from the hospital and Ady took him back to her house. As ordered by the doctor, John spent most of his time either sleeping in Ady's room or resting on the couch. He was miserable, not wanting to rest. This was supposed to be his time off, and he was supposed to be enjoying it with Ady. Instead, he was stuck sitting on his rear end, bored out of his mind.

Ady walked back inside her house after going to the store and buying food. She saw John sitting on the couch and staring at the TV, apparently not interested. She set the groceries down on the table and walked over to him. "Hey sweetie."

He looked up and smiled. "Hey babe."

"I bought you some ice cream while I was out." She sat next to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Great. Can I have it now?"

"No, silly! After dinner, you can have it."

He sighed and sat back, staring at the screen again. "Fine."

She stood up after about a second and walked to the kitchen, starting to cook dinner. "You know, I was thinking we could go see a movie tomorrow. Maybe we can go see The Amityville Horror. I heard that was good."

He shrugged. "Sure, we can go see that. You sure you're up for a scary movie?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He cracked up a little bit. "You know how you get during them."

She stopped cooking and looked at him with disbelief. "How do I get, John Felix Anthony Cena?" She put her hands on her hips and stared.

He grinned and went back to watching the TV. "Never mind."

She put down the spatula and strolled casually towards him. "Oh, you're gonna tell me."

He sat back and got comfortable as he casually glanced at her. "Or what?"

She sat next to him and grabbed his arms, pinning him to the couch. "So you want me to tickle you?" She smirked evilly. "I know your weak spots, mister."

"Hey, I was shot, okay? You have to take it easy on me."

She sighed and let go of him. "Fine." She started to get off him, but as soon as he was about to sit up, she started to tickle him.

He busted out laughing, trying to pry her off. "Ady, stop!"

"Never!" She continued to tickle him, struggling to keep tickling him.

Finally John was able to get her off, and this time he pinned her. "I know your weak spots too, Adelaide."

She tried to wriggle her arms free from his clutch. "Okay, I won't do it again, John. I promise."

He smiled, gazing at her as she looked up at him. "I love you Ady."

She smiled back. "I love you too, John."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly and gingerly. He let go of one of her hands and placed snuck it under her shirt, feeling her silky soft skin. She wrapped her free hand around his neck and pulled him closer in, kissing him deeper.

They kissed for a few more seconds the stopped, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Ady broke the silence first. "John, I really need to tell you something. I know right now might not be the time to, but-"

He placed a finger on her lips. "Shh, Ady. Whatever it is, don't worry about it. It can wait."

She took his finger off. "No, it-" He interrupted her, kissing her again. In that instant, all her impatience melted into romance as she kissed him back with equal passion.

Before they could get any farther, Ady's phone began to ring. They stopped kissing and groaned. Ady reached for her phone but John stopped her. He smiled. "I got it." He reached up and took the phone off the hook and put it up to his ear. "Hello?" There was no answer. "Hello?" he said again.

"If this is John Cena, here's a little warning for you. Stay away from Ady or you're going to end up with more than a gunshot wound next time."

He got off Ady and stood up angrily. He was almost shouting into the phone. "Who the fuck is this?"

"Oh, you already know who this is. Just try to remember the other man in Ady's life."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Again, there was silence. "Hello?" Nothing. John slammed the phone down and stared straight ahead of him, his breaths deep as he tried to calm down.

Ady stood up next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "John, who was that?"

He turned around, staring at her. "Brendan. I'm gonna kick his ass."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ady stood there, dumbstruck. "What did he say?"

He didn't look at her. Instead he stared straight forward. "He threatened to kill me."

She let him go and stepped back in horror. "What? Why?"

He turned around. "Apparently, he's obsessed with you."

She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. "Oh god, no."

"What?"

She sat down and stared at the floor, with a blank stare on her face. "John, the reason why he's being like this, is because of me."

He sat next to her, holding her hand. "What are you talking about, Ady?"

She felt the tears building up, but stopped them. She wasn't going to cry in front of him. "The night you went the hospital, Brendan took me home. The next day, me and Brendan," she stopped herself, knowing that if she continued, she would burst into tears.

"You and Brendan what?" She still didn't look at him. "Ady, please tell me what happened. I won't be angry with you."

She looked at the floor, her voice just above a whisper. "Me and Brendan slept together." She looked up at John uneasily. His mouth was gaping in shock, and he was completely silent. "John, please say something to me."

He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a loud sigh. "Why did you do it?"

She started to silently cry, her hands shaking as she clasped them together, trying to stop them. "John, please, you have to understand. At first I didn't want to, but-"

He turned around and looked down at her, an irate look on his face. "But what, Ady? Tell me what!"

She didn't meet his glance. Instead she looked away and stood up, her back to him. "But he kept kissing me, and finally I just let him. I don't know why I did, but I couldn't help it." She started to bawl, burying her face in her hands.

He bit his lip as he stared, finally taking her hand and turning her around. She didn't look up at him. "Hey," he said quietly, as he pushed her chin up, their eyes meeting, "don't cry."

Her tears streamed down her face as she kept sobbing. "John, I'm so sorry!"

He pulled her to him, embracing her tightly. "Ssh, Ady. Stop crying, sweetheart."

She clutched him closely, not wanting to let go. She buried her face in his chest and cried into his shirt. "I can't help it! I knew it was wrong, and I did it anyway!"

He kissed her head as he held on to her. His voice was reassuring as he spoke. "Baby, I'm not mad. Trust me, I'm not." She still didn't stop. "Ady, I know you made a mistake. That's okay, everyone does." He kissed her head again as he caressed her back. "I forgive you, sweetie. Just please don't cry anymore."

Amazingly, she had almost stopped crying. She looked into his crystal blue eyes. "John, I love you."

He smiled as he wiped away her tears. "I love you too, Ady." He leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

She kissed him back, the warmth of his lips sinking in. After the kiss, she rested her head on his chest and smiled. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"No, I'm lucky to have you." He rested his head on hers, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

As they embraced each other, there was a knock at the door. Ady unwillingly let go of him as she walked to the door, looking through the peephole. Standing there was her friend Marilyn.

She let out a sigh of relief and smiled as she opened the door. "Hey Mary. Come on in."

She smiled and walked in, stopping in her tracks as she noticed John standing there. She smiled, eying him up and down. _Impressive physique. He's definitely a hottie!_ "Ady, who is this hunk standing here?"

John smiled as Ady introduced him. "Mary, this is my best friend and boyfriend, John Cena."

He took Marilyn's hand and shook it gently. "It's nice to meet you."

She smiled as she jokingly fanned herself. "Please, the pleasure is mine."

Ady laughed along with John and Marilyn. "So I should let Derek know you're checking out my man?"

She sat down on the couch, followed by Ady and John. "I was not checking him out."

Ady rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so you say."

"Anyway, what happened to you and Brendan? I thought that was working out." At the mention of Brendan's name, Ady and John both became tense. John got up and started pacing as Ady took a deep breath. Marilyn looked at Ady confused. "What happened?"

Ady took another deep breath. "He threatened to kill John."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Marilyn gaped. _"What?"_ Ady nodded. "But that's not the Brendan I know! The one I know wouldn't do anything like that!"

"Well, sometimes you think you know a person. But then, you really don't."

Marilyn whispered. "Oh my god." She looked up at Ady with a determined look on her face. "I need to go tell Derek." She quickly got up and walked briskly to the door. Before she opened it, she turned around facing John and Ady. "He can do something about this." She opened the door.

Ady stood up and ran out, catching up with her. "Mary, if you're gonna tell him, be careful."

She nodded and gave Ady a quick hug. "Take care of yourself." She ran off to her car and sped off.

Ady walked back into the house and shut the door, leaning on it. "God, I hope he won't do anything to her."

John walked over to her, wrapping his hand around her waist and pulling her close. "He better not do anything to you _or_ her, or I'll have to personally kick his ass."

Ady smiled as she gazed into his eyes. "John?"

He gazed back into hers. "Yeah?" Her eyes beckoned him to come closer. When he did, she pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss. He kissed back with more passion, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues teased each other as they pulled each other closer, the space closing between them.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Ady was grinning. "That helped me feel so much better."

John smiled coyly as he traced her lips with his finger. "I'm glad." He took a strand of her hair and began to play with it, twirling it around his fingers. "So, what should we do now?"

Ady shrugged. "I don't know.

"We could go to the bedroom." He winked.

Ady laughed. "That's all you think about, isn't it?"

"Well, I'm a guy. I'm supposed to be thinking like that." His fingers started to massage her neck. "Besides," he kissed her lips lightly, "you know you like it."

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the massage she was getting. "Yeah, I do."

Suddenly, John kissed her again, pulling her in even closer than last time. She placed her hand on the back of his neck, kissing him deeper than before. He slid his tongue in her mouth again, exploring every part he could. When the kiss began to become more passionate, Ady wrapped her legs around John's waist as he carried her into her bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

A couple hours later, Ady emerged from the bedroom, her hair a complete mess. She walked into the bathroom, brushing her hair. She noticed John walk out of the bedroom, wearing nothing but his boxers. She smiled, remembering the feel of the love they made.

He walked into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "Hey, sexy."

She smiled as she kept brushing her hair. "Hey John."

He smiled and started to caress her stomach. "You want to know something?"

She finally finished brushing her hair and looked over at him. "What?"

He kissed her softly. "I love you."

She kissed him back, grinning. "I think you just showed me that."

He laughed as he still held her, not wanting to let go. "And now I know just how much you love me."

She giggled softly, holding his hands. "You might have an idea." She turned around to walk out to her living room when she saw her answering machine flashing. "I wonder who called." She pulled John's hands away and walked over, pressing the play button.

A familiar voice started to speak on the machine. _"Adelaide, it's me. I must have called while you two were getting busy, otherwise you would have answered. Anyway, I'd like to let you know that your precious boyfriend is in a lot of trouble. I would've had you, Ady, if it weren't for him. But now, I will, because I have a plan to make you all mine. I can't wait to see you later, Ady. I'm looking forward to it."_

Ady quickly deleted the message, her heart racing. She glanced over at John, who was infuriated. She took his hands and tried to calm him down. "John, please just relax."

It wasn't working. He pulled his hands away from hers and stared at her for a few seconds.

Ady tried to take his hands again, but he wouldn't let her. "John, please calm down. You're really scaring me."

Instead of calming down, he walked into her bedroom and put his clothes back on, grabbing his keys and starting for the door.

Ady stood in front of the door and blocked him. "John, I'm not letting you leave the house until you calm down."

He glared at her and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the door. Before he let her go, he finally spoke to her. "Ady, don't try to stop me. This needs to be done." With that, he opened the door, walked out of her house and down the driveway.

She watched him back out and speed away, not knowing what to do. She ran into her room and threw on a pair of sweats and grabbed her keys, running down the driveway. As she pulled out of the driveway, there were many thoughts running through her mind. _What was John going to do? What would happen if he confronted Brendan?_ She wasn't going to let Brendan hurt John again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

John was speeding down the street, breathing heavily as he was thinking about what he was going to do to Brendan. _How dare he threaten me! I'm a professional wrestler, damn it! He doesn't know what I could do to him._ As he kept driving, his cell phone began to ring. He picked it up quickly. "Hello?"

"John, don't go over there. Please!"

He rolled his eyes. "Ady, you don't understand. I _have_ to."

"No, you don't! You have no idea what he can do to you!"

"What _can_ he do to me, Ady? I'm a professional wrestler!"

"John, just trust me. Please?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." With that he hung up the phone, feeling guilty about ending the call like he did.

Meanwhile, back in Ady's car, she threw the phone into the passenger seat. "Shit." She kept driving, trying to catch up to him. Suddenly, a car pulled out in front of her and drove much slower than she was. Ady honked the horn and yelled out the window. "God damn it! Move that piece of shit!" Apparently, nothing happened, and the driver in front of her kept driving slowly. She rested her head on the steering wheel and sighed. "Damn, now I can't catch up to him."

As John got nearer and nearer to Brendan's apartment, he got more and more furious. He finally reached the complex and parked in a space near his apartment. He quickly got out and stormed to the door, knocking loudly and profusely.

Suddenly, the door opened and Brendan was standing there, smirking. "Ah, I see you heard the message."

John grabbed him by the collar and pushed him inside, closing the door behind him. "Look jackass, what the hell do you think you can do to me? I'm a wrestler!"

Brendan stood there, the smirk still on his face. "John, you highly underestimate me." He pulled out a switchblade and held it in front of John's face.

John let him go, laughing nervously. "Well, I see you made your point."

"Not so tough now, are we?" He pushed John into a wall. "What are you gonna do now, tough guy?" He waved it in John's face.

John pushed him hard and he fell back, tripping on the carpet. He dropped the knife, it landing underneath his coffee table. As John towered over him, he curled up. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

John laughed as he pulled Brendan up by his collar. "It's a bit late for 'sorry,' isn't it?" While Brendan was cowering in John's clutch, John head-butted him in the nose, breaking it and causing it to bleed. John let him go, as Brendan fell back, landing hard on the ground.

"Ow!" He groaned in agony, covering his bloody nose with his hands and slowly getting up. "Oh, you're gonna get it now." He wound his arm back to punch John, but he ducked it and John decked him square in the jaw. Brendan fell back into the wall, and fell to the floor again.

John massaged his knuckles as he looked down at Brendan. "Had enough yet?

Brendan grabbed the knife from under the coffee table, John not noticing. As John picked Brendan up again, Brendan stabbed John in the side where Brendan had shot him. John immediately let go of Brendan and clutched his side, his hand and shirt getting covered in blood.

Brendan dropped the knife and leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. "Try me again, John." John lay on the floor, still holding on to his side. He was breathing deeply, but slowly. "Oh wait, you can't!" He laughed maliciously as he walked to his front door and opened it.

Standing there with her arms crossed was Ady. "Brendan, what the hell happened?" Instead of telling her, he moved to the side and pointed at John. She gasped and pushed him out of her way, running to John. She knelt next to him as she held his head. "John, can you hear me?" He didn't look at her, but stared at the ceiling, not saying a word. "_John?" _He nodded slowly, his breathing still shallow.

Brendan evilly grinned, grabbing Ady's arm and pulling her up. "Now, he can't do anything. You're _all _mine." He pulled her close to him, licking his lips.

Ady struggled; trying to free herself from his grasp when suddenly she had an idea. She stopped struggling and let him pull her closer. When she got close enough, she brought up her knee and hit him in the groin. He let her go and fell to the floor, clutching himself, groaning. She ran to the phone and called an ambulance to get John to the hospital.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

While John was laid up in the hospital again, Ady sat in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to update her on John's condition. As she sat in her chair, her legs and hands shaking, she couldn't stop thinking about how much Brendan had changed since they first met.

As she reminisced, the doctor walked in and cleared his throat. "Ms. Presley?"

She quickly looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"He'll have to stay here for a bit. The stab wound he sustained is more severe than we thought."

She felt her heart racing, and tried to calm herself down. _Oh, god. Brendan, you're gonna pay! _"What else is wrong?"

"That's all we know for now, but I will update you as soon as I can." She nodded, sitting down slowly and staring at the floor blankly. The doctor left her sitting there, wondering if John was going to be okay.

Out of nowhere, her cell phone started to ring, startling her. She looked at it, scared to pick it up. _What if Brendan was calling her? _But she answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Ady! How are you, sweetie?"

She let out a sigh of relief. "Marilyn! Thank god it's you. I thought Brendan would be calling me."

"Why?"

"Because, he stabbed John before I got there." She proceeded to tell Marilyn everything that happened that night.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Standing there with her arms crossed was Ady. "Brendan, what the hell happened?" Instead of telling her, he moved to the side and pointed at John. She gasped and pushed him out of her way, running to John. She knelt next to him as she held his head. "John, can you hear me?" He didn't look at her, but stared at the ceiling, not saying a word. "John?" He nodded slowly, his breathing still shallow._

_Brendan evilly grinned, grabbing Ady's arm and pulling her up. "Now, he can't do anything. You're all mine." He pulled her close to him, licking his lips._

_Ady struggled; trying to free herself from his grasp when suddenly she had an idea. She stopped struggling and let him pull her closer. When she got close enough, she brought up her knee and hit him in the groin. He let her go and fell to the floor, clutching himself, groaning. She ran to the phone and called an ambulance to get John to the hospital._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

She wiped the tears from her face as she heard Marilyn talking to her. "Honey, did you call the cops?"

"Not yet. I'm just scared to find out what he'll do when he finds out I called."

"You have to call them, though. Otherwise he can keep hurting John."

"I know, but I just don't know." She started to cry again.

"Aw, Ady, don't cry. Everything will be all right."

Before she could answer, Ady felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked up and saw Brendan smiling at her. She gasped in surprise.

Marilyn heard her. "Ady, what happened?"

"Marilyn, Brendan is here."

"Honey, don't let him do anything to you."

"I won't. I'll call you later."

"If anything happens, call the cops. Remember that."

"I will. Thanks." She hung up the phone and stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

He sat next to her, making her very uneasy. "You're going to come home with me tonight." He wrapped his arm around her waist.

She stood up, pulling him up with her. "No, I'm not." She grabbed his arm and pulled it off. "I'm going home to _my_ house, not yours."

He smiled evilly and backed away from her. "Fine." He watched her walk off, not taking his eyes off her for a second. After she was a good distance away, he started to follow her.

He followed her outside and when she wasn't looking, he grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him. "You're coming with me. Now."

Before she could protest, he began to pull her to his car. She struggled the whole way, trying to free herself from his grasp. "Brendan, let me go!"

As he kept pulling her, he looked over at her, with a devilish look in his eye. "Like I said before, Ady, I will have you." Before she could say anything, he turned her around and pushed her against the car, tying up her hands behind her back. After he tied her up, he pushed her into the backseat of his car. They drove off into the night, Ady sitting in the backseat, scared of not knowing what would happen.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ady had fallen asleep in the backseat of Brendan's car, but woke up when he had to make an abrupt stop.

Her eyes fluttered open as she yawned, looking up. "Where the hell are we?"

Brendan looked back at her and smiled. "Almost home."

She glared at him, her eyes full of hatred and disdain. "I hate you, Brendan. I just want you to know that."

He chuckled as he looked forward again, turning into a driveway. "I know, but I'll still get to have you." He stopped the car and walked to Ady's door, opening it up.

As he pulled her out of the car, she kicked his shin and began to run away from him. "Help! Help! She cried out, hoping someone would hear her.

Brendan quickly got up and ran after her, soon catching up. He pulled her to the floor and pinned her. "You want to try that again? Be my guest. I won't hurt you, but John will be seriously injured again."

Ady looked at him, her eyes stained with tears. "What happened to you, Brendan? You seemed so sweet when I first met you."

He got off her and pulled her up, running his fingers through her hair. "I love you, Ady. And I don't want anyone else to have you."

She looked at him, disgusted. "You don't love me."

He smiled as he pulled her up the walkway and inside his house, locking the door behind them. "You don't know how much I do." He untied her and looked sternly at her. "Don't try anything, or remember your precious boyfriend." She sat down on the couch and looked around nervously.

He watched her sit down and pulled her back up. "Not on the couch. I have the bedroom all set up."

When they entered the bedroom, Ady looked around. She saw candles lit all over the room, and then finally saw the handcuffs on the bed. "What the-"

He pushed her on the bed and picked up the handcuffs, cuffing her to the bed. She tried to wriggle her hands out of the cuffs, but couldn't get loose. Brendan smiled as he loomed over her, watching her every move. "Ady, you're going to do something for me."

She stared at him with disbelief. "Hell no I'm not!"

He chuckled. "Oh yes, you are." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Want to know what you're going to do?"

"What would that be?"

He kissed her softly, then pulled away and slid his hands under her shirt. "You're going to have my baby."

She gasped in horror as he began to slowly rip her shirt off. Before she could cry out, he kissed her roughly. As he began to have his way with her, she felt tears well up in her eyes and fall down her cheeks. _John, I'm so sorry, baby. I just hope you can forgive me._

A couple hours later, Ady woke up and started rubbing her eyes. She realized that she was no longer handcuffed and began rubbing her wrists, trying to numb the pain. She slowly sat up and looked around, the room dark and deserted.

She called out, but there was no voice that answered. After looking down, she noticed she was naked, and quickly began to put on her clothes. She looked around for her shirt, and remembered Brendan had ripped it. She rummaged through his drawers and found a shirt, slipping it on. She ran through the house, looking all over for Brendan, but she didn't find any trace of him. She let out a sigh of relief as she walked to the front door, but found a note taped to it.

She pulled it off and read it aloud. "Ady, you were so wonderful. I love you so much. Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up. I had to tend to some business. I can't wait to see you soon. Love, Brendan." She crumpled it up and began to cry as she threw it to the corner of the room. "Damn you, Brendan!" She leaned against the door and buried her face in her hands, sobbing even harder.

After she finally calmed herself down, she walked outside and stopped, looking at the house. Her stomach lurched as she quickly turned away. She walked to the sidewalk and down the block, hoping to find a bus stop. When she did, she sat on the bench and cupped her face in her hands, starting to cry again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When Ady got back to her house, she sat down on her couch, not even bothering to turn on the lights. She sat in the dark for some time, thinking about everything that had happened to her. She thought about John, and how he'd react when he'd find out about Brendan raping her. She thought about how Brendan would react when he'd find out she called the cops on him. Lastly, she thought about what would happen if she were pregnant with Brendan's baby.

After a while, she stood up and picked up her phone, dialing 911. Someone picked up immediately. "911. Emergency response."

She cleared her throat. "My name is Adelaide Presley, and I'm calling to inform someone that I've been raped."

"Ma'am, are you at your home?"

She sat down on her couch again. "Yes, I am."

"Please stay where you are. Someone will be right there."

"Thank you." She hung up the phone and placed it next to her, staring at the wall.

Later, two officers came and interrogated her about everything, and she didn't hold back anything that she knew. She wanted to nail Brendan's ass for doing this to her.

About an hour later, they left and Ady decided that she would go visit John. She quickly changed her clothes and ran out, getting in her car and speeding off.

She arrived at the hospital and walked quickly to John's room. She walked in and smiled when she saw him sleeping. She quietly sat in a chair next to the bed and watched him sleep.

The next morning, she woke up to find herself sleeping, her head rested on the side of John's bed. She lifted her head up and wiped away the drool from the side of her mouth. She yawned and stretched, trying to fully wake herself. When she sat down again, she saw John waking up and smiling when he saw her.

She smiled back at him, running her fingers down his arm. "Good morning, baby."

He slowly sat up and groaned a little bit in pain. "Hey."

She picked up his hand and kissed his palm. "How are we doing, this morning, champ?"

He chuckled softly. "I haven't been called that in so long, I almost forgot I was the champ. But I am doing better now that you're here."

She blushed as she bit her lip, smiling. "Aw, thanks sweetie." After a few seconds, she stopped smiling and took a deep breath, looking down at the sheets.

John placed a finger on her chin and pushed her head up, making her look at him. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she looked away from him. "John, I have to tell you something that happened last night."

He wiped the tears away. "What happened?"

She couldn't go on without crying harder. But somehow, she wasn't crying hard enough to make her speech unclear. "It's Brendan. He," she took a deep breath, holding back more tears. "He raped me last night." John was completely silent, as he was trying to soak the words in. Ady noticed the silence and looked at him. "Please, don't be quiet. Say something. Anything."

He cleared his throat and looked at her. "I'm not mad at you. I want you to understand that. But he's going to pay. I promise you he will."

She placed her hand on his arm and spoke calmly through her tears. "I know he will. I called the cops last night and told them everything. They're going to get him, John. I know they will."

He took a deep breath, calming himself down. "Okay. I'm proud of you, honey." He pulled her close and kissed her softly.

She kissed him back, his lips feeling warm and gentle. Her sadness melted away into bliss as their kiss went on. As she pulled away from him, a smile formed on her face. "Thank you for making me feel better."

He caressed her cheek with his hand and flashed his award-winning smile. "That's my job."

As she looked into his eyes, she felt her stomach lurch again. She wanted to hide the rest of the news from John, but knew she couldn't. Her smile faded as she took his hand again.

John noticed her pause, and knew something else was bothering her. "Ady, there's something else. What else happened?"

_This is going to be harder then I thought, but I can't hide this from him. He needs to know. _She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. "John, I might be pregnant."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

John stared at her blankly, not knowing how to react. After a quick few seconds, he managed to stammer, "S-s-say that again."

She took in a deep breath and said it slower. "I might be pregnant."

He still couldn't believe it. "Wait a second, are you sure?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. In a few days, I'll know for sure." She took his hand and rested her forehead against it. "John, I'm so sorry."

He caressed her cheek again and spoke softly, his voice reassuring. "Ady, don't be sorry. If you're pregnant, even if it's not mine, I'll still help you raise it as if it were my own. At least we'd have a child together."

She looked at him in disbelief, but grinned. _Now I know why I love you more than life itself._ "John, I don't know what to say. All I can think of is that I love you so much."

"I love you, too. That's why I'm going to be supportive and help you every step of the way." After a brief moment, he spoke again. "If you want to, we can even say it is _our_ child. That way you can forget that Brendan ever existed and did this to you."

She leaned forward and gently kissed him. She pulled away and smiled again. "I would actually love that." She thought for a moment and bit her lip. "But what if it doesn't look anything like you, and it looks like him?"

"We can say that the baby got the features from your side of the family. I mean, he has dark hair and dark eyes, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, that way, there'll be no suspicion about its real father." He took her hand and kissed it reassuringly. "Relax, honey. We'll be fine. I promise."

She smiled as she kissed him again. "John, I'm so lucky to have a guy like you."

"No, I'm the lucky one. I have you in my life." Just then, the nurse walked in and smiled, looking at the happy couple. She cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Mr. Cena. Here's your breakfast."

He smiled as she placed the tray on his table. "Thanks, Heather."

She touched his arm gently. "Anytime." She looked over at Ady and looked back at him. "So, who's this lovely woman?"

Ady blushed as John caressed her hand lovingly. "This is my wonderful girlfriend, Adelaide Presley."

Ady stuck out her hand. "Hey, Heather."

She shook her hand. "You're a lucky woman, Ms. Presley. John's a good man."

Ady kissed his hand and smiled at him. "Yeah, that he is."

Heather smiled and bit her lip. "Well, I'll leave you two alone." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

After she left, John pulled Ady close to him and smiled. He whispered in her ear. "I love you Ady."

She kissed him softly, savoring the feel of his warm lips under hers. She pulled away. "I love you too, John." He ran his fingers through her hair as he leaned in to kiss her again. Before he could, Ady's cell went off. She smiled and laughed. "Damn. Sorry about that." She got up and ran to her purse, digging through to find it.

John smiled as he watched her. "It's okay, baby."

Ady found it and answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"Ms. Presley?"

"Yes, this is she."

"This is Detective Herrera."

"How are you, detective?"

"Fine, thank you. We actually found Mr. Brendan Myers."

"You did?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She sat down and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Detective. You don't know how relieved I am."

"It's my job, miss. I figured I'd call you and update you on the situation."

"Thanks again." He hung up and she put her phone in her purse, smiling as she looked back at John. "They got him."

He sat up, a gleam in his eye. "They did?" Ady nodded. "Thank God! Now we don't have to worry about him."

She got up and walked over to the bed, smiling and kissing him. As she looked into his blue eyes, she felt her heart skip a beat. She would finally be able to live with the man she loved, and not have to look over her shoulder anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A few days after that fateful night with Brendan, Ady had discovered she was, in fact, pregnant. Although she and John had already discussed what they were going to do with their child, she still was uneasy about her pregnancy.

Seven months later, after John had won his championship back from Kurt Angle, John was back home with Ady, taking care of her and helping her with everything and anything she needed.

It was two days before Christmas Eve, and they had started decorating their Christmas tree. John would hang everything on the top half of the tree, and Ady hung everything else.

As they put up decorations, John handed a box to Ady containing a special ornament. "Here's another one."

Ady began to open the box and pull it out, seeing an ornament she hadn't remembered buying. "John, we didn't buy this."

He smiled, looking at the confusion on her face. "Just read what it says, sweetie."

She began to read it, turning it around. "I love you more than words could ever say. You make my world a happier place, and my life worth living." At this point, her eyes began to tear up. Her voice wavered as she continued reading. "There's no way I could live the rest of my life without you to love. Adelaide Elizabeth Presley, will you be my wife?" As she pulled it out all the way, she noticed a white gold engagement ring hanging off the bottom. She gasped and felt tears running down her cheeks.

John walked up to her and smiled, knowing this had to be the happiest moment of her life. "So, what do you think?"

She watched him gently take the ring off the ornament and cried even harder. "Oh, John!" She hugged him tightly, not ever wanting to let go.

John laughed as he hugged her back, caressing her back. "So, does this mean 'yes'?"

She looked up at him and grinned, pulling him in for a long, passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, she wiped the tears from her face. "John, of course I'll marry you."

He took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. When he got it on, she stared at it in disbelief. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. She looked back up at John and hugged him again.

He pulled away from her and began to run her stomach, gently. "We can finally have that family that I know you've been dreaming of."

Ady placed her hand on his, beaming. "John, I love you so much."

He returned her smile with one of his own. "I love you too, Ady."

Shortly after that, they finished decorating the tree and started to clean up so that their house would be clean for the guests coming on Christmas.

That night, as they fell asleep, Ady glanced at John and smiled, remembering the kiss they had shared that started their whole relationship.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Before the song ended, John turned Ady back around and pulled her even closer to him than before. They felt a certain electricity in the air as they stared into each other's eyes. John lowered his lips to hers and for the third time that day, they kissed each other. Ady ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled him closer to her, kissing him deeper than before. When they broke apart, they were both panting._

_Ady smiled as she looked into his eyes. She saw something in them that made her heart flutter. "John, do you love me?"_

_He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "More than you know."_

_She laughed quietly to herself as she bit her lip. "Well, I know this. I love you too, John."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Ady fell asleep soon after that, thinking about her new life with John, and how perfect their new family would be. After first meeting him, she had a feeling that he would change her life. She just never knew how much better her new life would be with him.

* * *

_A/N: That's it, the story's over. I know probably all of you were looking forward to seeing John kick Brendan's ass for what he did, but I hope you guys like the way I ended it. I want to thank all of you who reviewed the story, and I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Until the next fic, I'm out like a fat kid in dodgeball! P _


End file.
